The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for a friendly interface (any language) that use ready-made English language queries for retrieving relevant information on a computer network such as the Internet.
Internet dynamism and the latest cutting-edge innovations have created a stunningly important archive of potentially relevant web sites that is not easily searchable.
Now more than ever, industrial users rely on the internet for information about products, services and economic activities. With over 9 million distinct websites and billions of individual webpages, finding high-quality information about products, services and economic activities is increasingly challenging and difficult.
Providers of information and services know that their websites form a key component of their business and that, in a crowded information marketplace, searchers from the industry must be able to find the providers' websites using search engines.
The way most people use an Internet search engine is to try a couple of keywords and see what turns up. Since most people are not familiar with well over 450,000 standard terms about products, services and economic activities, a naive keyword search is not likely to yield decent results. To achieve satisfactory results, a searcher must spell the precise technical key-word correctly (in English), must know Boolean query language, and must have search refinement expertise.